


I Have How Many?!

by lokifangirl809



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Canon, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokifangirl809/pseuds/lokifangirl809
Summary: Raven Adams is your regular girl with a soulmark, more like marks. Yeah, marks. She has four soul mate that she needs to find... but she doesn't... How will she tell her (hopefully normal) soul mate that she can control the elements/nature.(Will be updating when I get out of writer's block or when I have time!)





	1. Prologue

Prologe:

 "Why must people be so picky? It wasn't like I ruined the whole painting by painting with apparently the 'wrong color'.. yeah right," I whisper ranted to myself as I was walking through my store. I worked for myself in my own art store. It's called 'Raven's Rambunctious Paintings and More'. I do my own work but I do take requests. Most of the time it is people's soulmarks or their soulmate's soulmark.

 You see, in this word people have soulmates, and the only way you can find them is if you can find your soulmark on your soulmate. Most people only have one soulmate, occasionally two. I have 4, that's right, 4. That is basically taboo around here. I have to hide all of mine except on that is on my left wrist. It is a golden helmet, or what looks like antlers on it. I would what the person is like. Not that I will every met any of mine.

 My other ones are more hidden, there is one on my left shoulder that is a red, white, and blue circle. On my lower right back is a dark gray circe with a bright blue in the middle. Then lastly on my right thigh there is a red star. There is also mine, which for everyone is on their right hand, mine is a red and black leaf. Which means I need to somehow find four other people in the world that just happen to have the red and black leaf on them somewhere.

 Strange right? That isn't even the weirdest thing, and that would be the fact that I have special abilities... In the world, people can have well, superpowers. I am one of those people. I can control nature and/or the elements. This means that I can control the things that are on the periodic table like zinc just as easily as I can control a thing of grass or a rose bush. Bad examples I know, but I can't exactly think right now. I am supposed to be starting on a new painting soon, of a couple's soulmarks with a nature background behind it.

 Which means if I were ever to be in a fight, I could easily take down my opponent, unless it as the Hulk because let's face it, none can truly beat the Hulk.

 I don't think I will ever meet them, I mean, I live in Oklahoma. Oklahoma is a state where most people don't really visit, or think about that much. So currently my chances are slim. I am a 25 year old who is alone and owns a painting business. Other people my age? They usually have found theirs and are starting a family. How do I know this? My paintings or occasional ceramic can be of a couple's soulmarks and are given to each at an anniversary or at their wedding. So I know this pretty well. But sadly I doubt this will ever happen to me. Then again, I can't jinx fate. Darn it! Where is a piece of wood when you need it! Found one, now at least I know I didn't jinx myself. I really hope I can find my soul mate but at the same time they have probably found each other by now and aren't even looking for me. Who knows?

 

* * *

 

 

 Today is a normal day, I just am working on a painting, but then it isn't anymore...


	2. This Isn't Normal...

_Today is a normal day, I just am working on a painting, but then it isn't anymore..._

Just as I was putting on the final details of a person's soulmark, a black and white rose.. There was a loud explosion. I stopped painting and ran to the front of my shop, which was in downtown Edmond. There was a.. giant orge? It was ginormous, it was bald and had dark grey skin that was covered in what seemed to be warts. It was wearing something similar to a tunic that Hercules was wearing in the 1990s Disney movie. 

 It was attacking a red and gold flying thing.. oh wait! That's Iron Man! So that means the Avengers are fighting that orge.. oh no.. there is more of the orges. There are at least 4 or them. I see Hawkeye and Thor fighting one of them far away from where I am. There is another one that Captain America and Black Widow are fighting. The last one a man with a metal arm and another guy dressed in dark green is fighting. There are people running in front of my store trying to get to safety. I open my door and get some of the people inside. I don't know if my shop will get destoyed, like some of the buildings I am seeing.

 "Are we safe here," a lady asks me. I half-nod, half-shrug as an answer.

 "Who knows? Hey, does anyone know where those, ores came from," I call out into my shop, trying to figure how orges came into Oklahoma of all places, the state known for the musical with the same name, bison, Chuck Norris, the Thunder/OU/OSU, and the 1995 OKC Bombing Memorial. So not much.

 "There was a hole that appeared in the ground near an intersection. Next thing I knew there was those ores coming out and trying to destroy the buildings. Then about five minutes after that there was a jet and then the Avengers started fighting them," said a man in the small crowd of people that are hiding out in here with me. 

 "Whose the guy with the metal arm and the one in green," I questioned again. Another man answered.

 "The metal arm is Bucky, he is Captain America's soulmate and best friend. The guy in green is Loki, who caused the destruction in Manhattan in 2012. Apparently he was brainwashed but isn't anymore, and is soulmates to Tony Stark, or Iron Man. He joined the Avengers, and so did Bucky, about two years ago. Don't you watch the news?"

 "No, I am afraid that I quite behind on the news and that I quite like being an introverted, anti-social hermit of sorts. Oh well, not that it really matters. What matters is us staying safe. I hope my shop isn't destroyed.." I answered while watching the Avengers fight.

 At this moment, fate decided to jinx me, or bless me, who knows. After I stopped speaking an orge fell through the front of my shop, luckily none was hurt. Then I see Loki coming through, past the orge and to us.

 "Is everyone alright?" I didn't that a thin man could have such a deep and rich voice. Man, that voice was like liquid sex right there. We all nodded. He looked around at us, before suddenly stopping and looking at my hands. You could see my soulmark and my soulmark of the golden helmet with antlers. I can see his eyes widening as he is looking at my marks. Weird.

 "Loki come on! There is one more orge that we need to get, and it seems to be the leader." It was Bucky, who was looking into the shop and at Loki, then he looks at my hands too. Apparently there is something going on here, but before I could ask Loki went back out to Bucky and they left to fight the other orge.  

* * *

 The fight ended about 20 minutes after that. I could see the Avengers trying to drag the bodies of the ores so they would be together and away from the people. Once they got to ours, Bucky, Loki, Iron Man (who had his mask or whatever was covering his face off, and so did Captain America), and Captain America were glancing at me from time to time as the dragged the orge away from my shop. I wonder why..

 Most of the people who hid in my shop left, probably to see if their own stuff was still good. The people who stayed were sitting down, worn out and shocked from the whole experience. After all the bodies were together, each of the Avengers spend out to see if anyone needed and help, or was badly injured. 

 Instead of Loki, Captain America came to what was still left of my shop to check on us. He walked up to me.

 "Is everyone in here okay," he asks me. I nodded.

 "Yeah, if anything we are just getting over the fact that there were orges here in Oklahoma. These sort of things don't happen in Oklahoma. It isn't normal.." I said to him, looking at him and studying him. I could see his hands and wait... What!? He's one of my soulmates! He has the same red, white and blue circle on his right hand. That must mean that Bucky is another of mine, since he and Steve are soulmates. My eyes widened as I realized this. After I spoke I paused then I quickly went back into my shop, to my back door, and left. I didn't know what else to do. I mean, two of my soulmates are Avengers, and then there is me. The local artist who lives in Oklahoma. I'm not all that special.

 Once I exited my shop I got into my red car and drove back to my house. I just wanted to go sleep and not deal with all of this right now.

 Man what a day...


End file.
